justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Artificial Dog
.jpg |type = Explosive |released = 15.0.0 |damage = 1337 |fire rate = 12 |capacity = ∞ |weight = 5 when holding, 1 when riding |accuracy = 20 |range = Any |upgrades = |theme = |maps = Any |cost = Obtained by defeating Yowinghoh |level = 100 |desc = It is an artificial/robotic german shepherd that deals area damage that is very large in damage and in the blast radius. It also burns players and do fire spreads. Players can also ride it to decrease its weight. It also has a slow fire rate, infinite capacity and its accuracy is excellent. It is suitable in all ranges. However, the player needs to be level 100 in order to do the Yowinghoh Boss Battle challenge to get a chance to get the weapon itself. |history = A german sherperd owner, who is also an advanced robot manufacturer, got his german sherperd killed by a murderer, because he once accidentally lost his german sherperd five days earlier. 4 hours later, after he heard on the news that a dog murderer trapped and murdered over 50 stray dogs, including 7 policemen who tried to stop him, he was so traumatized to the point where he wanted a bloody revenge on the murderer. He decided to make an artificial version of his german sherperd, but with some robotic parts on it. It was more like a guard dog, and it would stop any dog murderer or any other type of criminal. It would only heavily bark them away, and if shot once, it would become even more outraged and attempt to burn the shooter by spitting flames from its mouth. However, since the dog murderer was finally arrested for life, and 10 years later, no tragic event like that happened again. One day, he felt like the artificial german sherperd was actually kind of useless at this point, since it's not barking to any nearby criminal. Then, some weeks later, a weapon collector, who is also a guard and a weapon storage manager in the Sacred Concrete, decided to buy the artificial sherperd for 15 million dollars. The former dog owner easily accepted the offer, so the weapon collector bought it and stored it in the Sacred Concrete. However, he also wanted to make it more explosive than just burn nearby criminals, so he called a local weapon designer to do that for him, then he did so, then kept it with him in the Sacred Concrete. |a1 = Area damage |a2 = Burning |a3 = Armor bonus |a4 = Fire spread |a5 = Ability to ride |t1 = It originally was a weapon obtainable from the shop, and it cost 265 gems. |t2 = This was one of the 6 weapons that are obtainable by defeating Yowinghoh. The others being the Secret Power, the Cleansing Foam, the Hyper Drain, the Ultimate Killing Machine and formerly the Vehicle Sniper. |t3 = Its damage is set at exactly 1337. |t4 = It is confirmed that it is the meta explosive weapon. |t5 = It is one of the 7 meta weapons. The others being the Extinctor Heavy Machine Gun, the Extinctor Explosive Shotgun, the Extinctor Soul Thieves, the Extinctor Demon Swords, the Ultimate Killing Machine and the Vehicle Sniper. |t6 = It is basically an artificial german shepherd. |n = n }}